emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5821 (19th January 2011)
Plot Katie has stayed at Wishing Well Cottage for the night. She and Chas arrive at Victoria Cottage to assess the damage. Gennie has come to look but will be staying at Paddy's with Brenda for a while. Gennie tells Chas that Brenda doesn't think it's safe living with Katie while someone could be after her. Charity and Jai ask Cain if they can borrow Aaron to take Jackson to the barn conversion to check progress. Cain reluctantly agrees. Jackson tells Aaron he enjoyed feeling useful at the building site. Cain manages to wind Aaron, Charity and Diane up by talking about Andy being responsible for the fire. Charity jokes about her relationship with Cain to Jai, Ella and Declan. Andy worries that Cain will give him the third degree everytime he wants to see Sarah, but Debbie tells him that he is welcome anytime. Bob arranges time off with Diane for Viv's funeral. Andy worries about being a suspect, he thinks he should talk to Brenda. Debbie doesn't think that's a good idea. Laurel moans about Doug giving Hilary another chance, he overhears and is not happy. Katie is apprehensive about returning to Victoria Cottage. Henshall tells her that he is determined to crack the case. She wants him to take it easy and they agree to take a break. Cain makes plans with Charity until she texts him saying that she is working late. Gennie and Bob try to help Brenda with the funeral plans, but she is indifferent. Andy knocks at the door and explains his innocence. Brenda tells him to get out. Ella, Declan, Charity and Jai have a meal together at Home Farm. Brenda tells Doug about Andy's visit, Diane interrupts protesting his innocence. Diane asks if she can do anything. Brenda would like to hold the wake at the pub and asks Bob if he'd tell a few stories. Jai gives Charity a lift back to Tug Ghyll. Cain watches them from the window as Charity gives Jai a peck on the cheek. Cain comes out and has a go at Charity. Doug tells Diane about Hilary. Bob announces that Viv's funeral will be down South, Brenda suggests a memorial for her at Terry's funeral. Cain warns Jai off Charity but Jai isn't intimidated. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *DS Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast None Locations *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Smithy Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and men's toilets *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Main Street *Home Farm - Dining room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,860,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes